Od obične tineđerke do rock zvijezde
by sweety18hr
Summary: Ovo je priča o tineđerki Ani koja je ostala rock zvijezda


DNEVNIK JEDNE TINEĐERKE

UVOD

Heyyy!! Prije početka ove male avanture i prije neko što se prihvatim ozbiljnog svakodnevnog pisanja svoje reči ću ponešto o sebi...

Prije svega ime mi je Ana. Imam 18 godina idem u 4.a. razred ekonomske škole u Samoboru gdje i živim te kao i svaka tineđerka od 18 godina svoje slobodno vrijeme provodim sa frendovima.. da budem preciznija izlascima i svaknodnevnom visesatnom smijanju.

Ok biti ću iskrena ne volim učiti,ali budimo realni rjetko koji moj vršnjak voli učiti i ići u školu ali ahhh kako se kaže" Što se mora nije teško". To je u zadnje vrijeme moja česta poslovica koju također koristim kako poštapalicu..

Osim izlazaka u slobodno vrijeme pišem pjesme ili kao u ovo slučaju dnevnik.

Također vrlo rado volim svirati gitaru to me opušta no hmm hehe no kadkad malo i pretjeram sa sviranjem i navijanjem glasne glazbe pa se baka i deda(sa kojima također živim uz mamu i tatu) često bue da smanjim glazbu no ja kao dobra curica radim i danje po svome hheh...

Inače sam u ekipi poznata kao tvrdoglava osoba bolje rečeno kada nešto naumim to i ostvarim.

No nekada biti tvrdoglav u jednu ruku i nije nabolji izbor stoga ovo je savjet za sve koji su tvrdoglaviji :"Dobro razmislite kada je pametno biti tvrdoglav neojte brzati i biti tvrdoglavi tamo gdje nije potrebo"

Eto i tako sam okončala uvodni dio moga dnevnika te ovim započinjem pisanje daljnih događaja.

I.POGLAVLJE

Eto sve je spremno za pokret u školu. Uzela sam torbu i uputila baki pozdrav :"Bako vidimo se kasnije!"

Kao i svaki dan prije nego bi otišla u školu otišla bi po best frendicu te bi zajedno krenule u školu.

Danas je prvi sada matematika,ali nmeni se dogodio mali kisk:"Ajoooojj!" –uzviknuh vidjevši da sam misleći o svome novom dečku Tinu sa kojim sam nedavno prohodala zaboravila napisati zadaću iz matematike,no posudila sam netom prije nego li je profesorica usla u razred bilježnicu od Josipe te sam na brzinu prepissala cjelu zadaću.Lukavo zar ne?

Ukratko moje se stanje moglo opisati kao da sam u „Sedmom nebu" i to je priznajem bila istina koju sam od drugih čula više puta dnevno.Tako da moja koncetracija nije baš bila najbolja no kako sam i sada dok pišem ovu priču još uvijek sretno zaljubljena moja koncertracija nije se promjenila..No to je lijep osjećaj jer biti zaljubljen nalijepši je osjećaj na svijetu.

Ovakvo stanje ima svoje prednosti,a jedna od njih je da kada si zaljubljen vrijeme ti vrlo brzo prolazi pogotovo u školi kada se mitute čine kao sat a sati gao godine i kao vječnost nalijepše je utonuti u ljubavne misli. Tako vrijeme brzo prolazi.Kao klinka nisam shvaćala kada su mi stariji govorili kako su ljubavne misli najlijepše,no sada kako sam starija polako počinjem shvaćati značenje rječi starijih i dati ći si slobodu da kažem kako bi svatko trebao poslušati savjete starijih i mudrijih a ne se odmah uhvatiti sa njima u koštac i govoriti im kako govore glupoti iako priznajem to sam i ja radila no sada sam starija i pametnija zato sve to i govorim.

Nastaviti ću pričati moju priču. Bilo kako bilo taj dan je bio sasvim običan kao i svaki drugi ili u ovom slučaju samo se činiko kao običan jer tada nisam mogla ni slutiti da će mi tog dana odlazak na iternet promjrniti život. Zvrrrrrnnn!! Zvrrnnnn!!-To je značilo samo jedno kraj sata i početag velikog odmora te samim time početak zoom trach boom party sa frendicama. Svakod velikog odmora našla bi se sa frendicama u školskom hodniku te počele jedna drugoj prepričavati najnovije novosti. Ahhhh to tračanje.

Znaš da nije u redu nekoga ogovarati no opće poznato je da mi žene nemožemo bez tračanja.

Chatanje smo nastavile nakon škole u obližnjem kafići po imanu „Havana" gdje se cjelo društvo često nalazilo i zabavljalo te uživalo u višesatnom pričanju.

Ja sam se toga dana nakon pričanja sa frendicama otišla naći sa dečkom te se na dva sata vratiti u idealni život sa svojim dragim.

Stigla sam kući relativno kasno iznenadila sam se kada sam vidjela mamu,tatu i brata budnima u to doba.

:"Ejjjj!! Cjela ekipa na okupu."-Pozdravila sam ih ušavši kroz vrata.

Pošto su svi bili budni odlučila sam malo prosurfati netom da vidim ila li kakvih novosti.

Taj dan sam odlučila otići na stranicu wekypedije i vidjeti ima li kakvih navoda kako bolje naučiti bolje svirati gitaru jer pošto sviram gitaru vrlo mi je bitno da ju i što bolje naučim svirati.

Tražeći željene odgovore koje sam i našla na dnu stranice nabasala sam na web stranicu i e-mail adresu jedne izdavačke kuće bolje rečeno menađmenta za glazbu.

Sva uzbuđena drugi dan sam sve prenjela članovima benda koji su bili također jednako uzbuđeni i oduševljeni kao i ja. Naime meni je na ideju pala sjajna zamisao,a ta je da prvo napišemo 10 pjesama za koje će se svidjeti publici bolje rečeno onima koji će slušati pjesme,a nakon toga prihvatiti se posla oko stvaranja melodije u koju će se rječi samo ukomponorati.

Svi smo odmah prionuli na posao koji je trajao poprilicno dugo otprilike godinu dana.

Cjelo to vrijeme svaki dan bi se sastajali i pisali pjesme. Svatko je izrazio svoje mišljenje kako bismo mogli sve uskladiti.Pisali smo pjesme i ideje za pjesme svaki slobodni trenutak,a tu su i brojne neprospavane noći, no isplatilo se.Nakon godinu dana mapormoga posla napokon su sve pjesme bile napisane i uglazbljene. Sada je samo ostalo vježbati,vježbati te na koncu snimiti ploču i poslati u redakciju menađmenta za glazbu.

„Toooooo"-Uzviknuli smo kada je napokon cd sa pjesmama našeg benda bio u našim rukama.

Kako je i bilo za očekivati taj smo uspjeh dobro proslavili..

Snimke smo poslali u redakciju da preslušaju pjesme i da izraze svoje mišljenje.

Nakon samo par dana dobili smo odgovor da dodemo u redakciju na razgovor.

Stigavši u redakciju dočekala su nas dva vrlo visoka muškarca crne kose visokog stasa i u crnim odjelima.

Odveli su nas u ured šefa ili bolje rećeno našli smo se licem u lice sa glavnim preducentom.

Prodnucent nas je pohvalio na upornosti i trudu koji smo uložili kako bismo postigli cilj.

No ostali smo šokirani kada nam je rekao da nam nudi sklapanje ugovora sa njihovom izdavačkom kućom jer su pjesme dobre i kvalitetne i da bi mu bila čast surađivati sa nama.

Cvjetali smo od sreće,a iskreno ko nebi da mu se tako nešto dogodi.

Pravi smo srečkoovići nema što.

(Nastavak priče ću nastaviti pisati i posebno objaviti)


End file.
